Falling Feathers
by CJESTER
Summary: Alaina is a drunk thrust into the Asgardian realm. Thor must build a relationship to gain her trust before Loki takes her as his own. A war for the universe will rain down as brothers wage war for one woman's heart. Thor,Loki/OC Rated mature for future chapters. A sex scene or more is a must.
1. With Wings Swiftly Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters just the character your about to meet.

_**Prologue**_

The beauty of my life is I have never had an understanding of where I was going. The feeling of hopeless convictions to this place are not a delusion, and this is not my home or birth right. So to have it sufficiently stripped from me suddenly is not a loss or a void created but truly a new beginning. May this interval end and start my true life as a god. I am a god, a Darterian.

**Chapter One**

**With Wings Swiftly Fall**

My heart woke me pounding harshly in my chest. Where the hell am I and how did I get here. One second I am drowning my sorrows on the cold edge of a shot glass. The next I'm lying here in a sweat so frigid the chills racking through my body like waves on a cold arctic shore.

I forced my body to sit up much to its displeasure noticing that its not my own body. Instead I saw skin covered with what looked like black feathers. "Where am I?" I can't help but to question. The darkness is strange like a cell but how did this happen. I swear I'm not a stupid drunk. I'm just a depressed one lost in a shitty world of grief surrounded in hate.

Following the floor feeling for something I finally ran my fingers over a wall and pulled myself up to my feet. Weak in the knees and wobbly as a pendulum that lost its gravitational pull I leaned on the wall for stability sighing out.

"Its a Dart, Thor I'm not sure how but that is a Dart in there." I faintly hear a mans voice say. Dart? _Must be a cop and dart must be a nickname for a drunk girl _I assumed turning my body with my back flush again the wall. It felt cool grounding me causing the pain rattling through my body to subside.

To my surprise the wall behind me swung open turning out to be a door. I didn't have the strength to catch myself and fell waiting for the impact but it never came a strong set of arms caught me roughly and lifted me planting my feet firmly.

"Your awake?" The same voice I heard said turning me to meet his gaze. Tall, thin, handsome, dreamy and dark were some words to sum him up. The only flaw I could see was his pale pastie complexion.

"Hello?" He stated. I missed his previous question salivating over him. If there was I god I was so looking at him right now.

"Hello." I shakily said dragging in a deep breath. Finally pulling my eyes away from his form in embarrassment only to catch glimpse of the man he was speaking to. My heart stopped for a second I could feel the pause but his face screwed with distaste and disgust. At that moment my heart started to beat again feeling his rejection.

His mouth twitched to speak but I could tell his mind betrayed him toiling deep in thought.

"Darterian how did you survive the war of our realms?" He grated out with anger. "I killed many of your kind to see fit that everyone of your race was long since dead." He added

My body felt his rage seething from his being and I pulled back from the man holding me on my feet finding strength suddenly. Fear radiated deep through me and into my bones purging me to run. My first steps were slow but the repetition and the rise and fall left to right gained speed as I ran.

My feet felt heavy like lead but I knew after absorbing what I saw of the two they were crazy medieval enthusiasts given the old style clothing and armor they wore.

I rounded a corner only to slam into a firm body. His arms grasped me tightly causing me to sob and drop but he held tight holding me on my feet. "Midgard was your sanctuary until today why did you come here?"

He shook me and I looked up tears draining from my eyes I cried out. "HELP ME!" Only causing him to shake me violently.

"DART ANSWER ME NOW!"

I tilted my head high enough to meet his gaze. "I don't know what your talking about."

"THOR! Stop, shes the last of them I took her there myself. It seems she has come here for the duty her father asked before his demise." An older man said an eye patch over his right eye. He was also dressed in the same fashion.

The man gripping me turned around abruptly swinging me around with him like a rag doll. "Father what is the duty you speak of?" He ground out angrily.

"That will have to wait she should learn of her lineage first before we shock the poor girl with the final plea her father asked of me. Take her to royal guest quarters and call for servants to bathe and ready her. I have a lot to explain to her." The older man turned and left me alone with Thor? The blonde sex god. _Hmmmmm..._ My mind wandered.

He lifted me violently bridal style and started down the corridor carrying me up a stone staircase from what must have been a dungeon. "Thor, is it?" I asked pulling my head up to look at him mind still in the gutter. _Gorgeous... _

"Yes, what is it you want?" He growled out glaring at me. He obviously did not like me like I was enjoying him, every little sexually arousing detail. I gazed up at his flawless skin, and seductively enticing lips. My arms had instinctively wrapped around him giving the opportunity for my finger to feel his bare skin below him armor in places.

"Where am I?" He stopped midway up the stairs and looked down at me his eyes intensely meeting mine which created an electric pulse to race through me all the way down to my toes. My fingers tingled, arcing deep into his back.

"Asgard, it will soon be explained as my father Odin intends to talk to you about your realm I would presume." He started walking again pulling me tightly to his chest throwing me off guard. Didn't he just insinuate he wanted to kill me and was I really getting off?

I was dreaming no doubt because this was all to crazy and weighted in my favor. Two not just one hot guy to swoon over. Being saved just in the nick of time before hot sexy Thor here ripped me apart. Followed by him carrying me and holding me like I wanted to be held. _Total ecstasy..._

Any second now it would end with me waking up making love to my pillow. "Are you real or am I dreaming?" I asked lifting my head again, blood dripped from my nose onto my shirt as I did.

"I am real and you need to stop lifting your head like that it seems your shift caused your weaker form internal damage." He adjusted me reaching his hand up to press my face against his chest.

"It seems you shifted before full maturity. Naturally your kind dies when this happens. Too bad."

I ignored him, how dare he practically wish me dead. I was innocent of whatever his biased history was with my lineage. If he really hated my race that bad why was he cradling me with such care?

After a few minutes of walking through a maze of halls which were ornate and far more ancient Greece in design he opened a door to a room tossing me on a bed. He grumbled something in audible to me and left slamming the door behind him, infuriating me.

"DICK!" I screamed after him expecting him to ignore me._ Wrong dumb ass. _I cursed myself as he flew back into the room pinning me on the bed. Normally I would have been enthralled by this envisioned enjoying the contact from such a magnificent man. It had come to mind but his intense violent shaking of my neck tossed every dirty amorous thought to the wind.

He was yelling at me but I couldn't make out what he was saying as the air was choked from my lungs causing me to gasp for breath. Was this guy really killing me? I could see darkness looming into my vision, as my sight tunneled to just his face.

Tears rolled down my face as he finally let loose when three women pulled him away from me. The first man to catch me in the cell, gathered my limp form from the bed consoling me while fanning away the darkness. "Little Crow are you okay?" He asked glaring back at Thor.

"THOR LEAVE!" He yelled as two more women rushed into the room from the hall with water and wet clothes handing one to him.

He dabbed my forehead gently looking at me with concern. "Little Crow?" He said again catching my attention.

"Little Crow?" I quizzically asked back not sure if he was speaking to me.

He mouth curved devilishly into a crocked smile as he studied my face a long pause between us. After a few brief seconds his mouth hung open as if to speak but closed as he dabbed my forehead again.

He placed the cloth in the bowl one of the women held, before lifting me and carrying me to the bathroom . There centered in the room was a deep bath with no spigots, the other four women filling it by hand with large pots of hot water. "Can I leave you with them?" He finally spoke setting me down.

I nodded only in response looking at the unique architecture. There were hand carved columns in every corner and four surrounding the tub that would put even ancient Greece to shame. Tiny cherubs and warriors adorned it no doubt to tell a majestic tale.

He picked up on the amazement of my surroundings smiling. "The palace is beautiful isn't it? You'll love it here." He turned to leave before I could respond only to stop his back still facing me. "By the way Little Crow, I'm Loki."

I smiled at him knowing he couldn't see it with his back turned. Thor might have been a complete loss but Loki I liked him because he seemed truly concerned. _Little Crow, a pet name._ I thought.

The five women helped me into the bath all taking a task once I was in. I never had felt my body treated so gently given my years. I was raised in a foster family since I was a baby and they never cared about me. It was rare to get a homemade meal let alone cleaned in a bath when I was three. If this was real life seemed to be turning to a new page in my book.

A new chapter.

One women washed my arms and legs while another cleaned my back. My hair was spread back into a shallow section of the bath where a women cleaned it rubbing it gentle up to my scalp. After they were done they left me to clean my more private areas explaining, "Your body has temples that must be worshiped by cleansing on your own."

This I had no problem with as I would definitely feel violated if they tried. I finished and climbed out of the bath with their help as my body still wasn't one hundred percent. "Your body is weak from shifting." Once woman spoke quietly to me.

"Well if she hadn't gone mad when she came through the Bifrost maybe she wouldn't be in pain." another bit glaring at me.

"Wouldn't you if you where thrown into a place you didn't know." Another defended.

"Shhhh... the both of you. Her role here will soon be defined." The first woman chimed in. "Little Crow, I will be with you as your loyal servant. Helena. You four lets please finish dressing her." She ushered me into the bedroom again as I finally took the bedroom in. It was already occupied.

There was armor of the same kind Thor wore and red drapery falling off the sides of the four poster Victorian style bed standing in front of me. It raised a cause for alarm. "Helena, whose room is this?" I asked.

She looked at me grabbing a corset and pulling it around me. Two of the other servants grabbed it lacing it and pulling it tight perfecting my figure in the most painful way. Helena came to my front adjusting my breast pulling the corset tighter. "This room is Thor's."

My skin crawled at the thought as the women finished dressing me in a thin red linen dress. In the mirror I could see the dress made my golden brown eyes pop, accentuating my olive skin and illuminating my ebony hair.

I admired my reflection for a few moments as the 5 women left the room when Thor entered. I didn't even notice his reflection next to mine until he spoke. "Are you ready?"

I glared at his reflection. "I would prefer Loki take me." I turned and walked past him avoiding eye contact. His body language spelled irritation with his arms crossed over his chest.

His eyes followed me to the side of the bed where I sat down but his body stood where I left him in front of the mirror. I could tell he was studying me to see my temperament as I was his. He slowly rounded the corner of the bed standing before me. "Look at me." He said softer then he had spoken all day.

I ignored his request and defied him by turning my head to the side staring at the wall instead. He extended a hand gently gripping my jaw line pulling my face to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry. I was upset because of your behavior at the Bifrost gate. Given you attacked me."

His hand loosened from my jaw kneeling down in front of me. "Why am I here?" I asked looking him in the eyes. His stone stare dropped for a moment before locking with my eyes again.

"Your here for me. When you were born there was a war between our realms. The war waged on for six long years finally ending in the genocide of your kind leaving just you. On your fathers death bed my father Odin offered one last dying wish. As his last wish he requested you live as an Asgardian princess and be betrothed to his eldest son. My father offered entry to our realm as of your ascension to maturity. You would have been killed had he brought you to our realm because of your mortal adolescence. Now that your body has matured and your skin has hardened partially you are safe to live here." He explained.

I let it set in for a moment looking away from him. "I have to marry you?" A burning sensation rose coursing through me. Thor stood moving away from me as the sensation turned to pain. I instinctively pulled my hand to my face where the pain was the worst when I saw them again. Black metallic feathers sliding out of my flesh like needles passing through fabric. "Thor, whats happening to me?" I whined, sliding off the bed and to the floor as the pain grew. My eyes were blurry and unfocused as the pain intensified leaving my body stiff and paralyzed to my control.

He lifted me off the floor placing me on the bed. "Just focus on something Little Crow." He sat next to me holding my face in his hands as my eyes fluttered not being able to focus on him.

My eyes finally cleared first on the the door way where Loki was standing, concern written on his face. "Thor maybe you should wait to let dad talk to her and let her rest." The pain started to subside with him in view like something about him was comforting.

Thor's body tensed as Loki stepped into the room pulling me up off of the bed. "Get out Loki, you know dad told you to stay away because of your infatuation with her." Loki stopped mid step glowering with anger pulsing from every pore.

"Infatuation, you could have any woman or princess of any realm with your chiseled physique yet you choose her. Even with your deep hatred of her kind." Loki's presence at this point had caused all my shifting to stop even though Thor still held me tight to him. I was confused, unsure of who really was causing it to subside was it all Loki?

"Perhaps your jealous brother, that I am destine to be king of Asgard. Little Crow will be my wife. NOW LEAVE!" Thor growled out deeply the anger vibrating through his chest causing me to shiver.

"You don't even know her name." Loki snapped back exiting the room. It was true no one had used my name since I had woken in this horrible place. I wanted to go home and see the bottom of a bottle. I didn't care that I was a drunken bar buzzard at least I was somewhere I felt safe to be me. To be Alaina not the Little Crow they kept mentioning.

"ALAINA!" Thor yelled setting me down brandishing his hammer. "Dare over step your boundary with me again brother and I will show you what I am willing to do for what is rightfully mine." He slammed his hammer smashing the floor beneath it, a crack carving its way across the floor to Loki's feet.

"Love is not defined by a promise older brother, but by what one has in their heart." Was his response, as he turned his back coldly to Thor.

I watched Thors stance falter slightly as he lifted his hammer back to its strap aside his right hip. Like a light switch I felt my body burn uncontrollably to his guarded anger hidden with his back to me.

My body flashed feathers on every inch of my skin and a uneasy feeling at my back gave the impression I had grown wings. It must have been the shift Thor spoke of but I felt in control until I lifted from my seat atop the bed like a bolt.

Loki didn't see me coming as I slammed him to the floor just down the hall pinning him. A snarl escaped my lips as I straddled his down form. "LOVE IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK YOU CAN MANIPULATE OUT OF A SITUATION FROST DEMON!" My mouth screamed but I didn't say it. It was like some monster had taken over my body.

Loki lay there below me a smirk on his face calmly no fear. He hadn't calmed me earlier, there was no way with the way my ferocious nature was now behaving. I felt a small prick at the nape of my neck and the light around me began to fade.

"LOKI NO!" Was the last thing I heard as I faded dropping on to him.

_ Green grass cushioned my bard feet as I ran from someone laughing. Turning around I stumbled falling playfully only to be caught. It felt so normal the arms that caught me. My savior turned me slowing allowing me to see the beauty of the dream scape around us. A field of dreams, wild flowers from one side of the clearing to the next with an amazing back drop of mountains beside us. His arms were strong and muscle laden, and a safety net of joy that I could not explain._

_My face dropped to his chest, breathing in his pine needle aroma, strong. It felt like I was meant to be here with him and I loved it. I loved someone in this exact moment, never wanting to leave it. "Alaina?" His deep voice rumbled out from the depths of the chest my face lay in pure ecstasy. Raising my eyes to meet his I felt the wind knocked from me ripping us apart before I could meet his gaze. _

_I fought to open my eyes succeeding after what felt like forever. Blood, was everywhere around me, darkness beginning to set. I could hear Thunder and crashing trees as I started to my feet vision altered from the blow I must of taken. _

_Once on my feet I starred to the eves of the clearing looking for him only to catch a glimpse of a dark figure. I turned to run. _

"Alaina?" I heard his voice. My eyes twitched slightly heavy from a forced sleep before opening. Thor was leaning over me a look of deep regret in his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked trying to sit up only to have Thor press me back to the pillow. A frown furrowed around his lips for a second before he turned away from me.

"Loki, stay away from him." He stated a quaver in his tone. I was certain it was a mixture of anger and sadness making me wonder what Loki had actually done. "He wanted you as his own, you know. But my father couldn't trust he could handle you. Given how dangerous Darts really are. Your kind killed thousands of his when Darts were our allies. Frozen treats to your kind really. Odin feared you would get blood lust and feed on him. You tried twice now, but it seems he has found a violent way to control you and that is not fair to you." Thor turned suddenly placing a hand on my cheek tuning my head as he leaned in kissing the nape of my neck. A small amount of pain rose at his touch but subsided from his kiss replaced by a warm tingling.

"I was able to calm you earlier as father predicted and it is better you stay near me at all times. Do not make conversation with Loki he loves the defiance from you." Thor stood leaving me alone.

I felt so mad why was it I had to be up rooted to be tortured my life was already screwed up. Couldn't just be your regular fucking Mary Sue and meet my regular Joe. Live on Cherry St in Suburbia with 2 ¾ kids. I rolled over slamming the bed angry. I wanted to smash something.

I slid carefully to the edge of the bed and saw Thor left his hammer. No doubt for Loki's safety I guessed. I gazed around the room noting that the floor was still smashed and the doors hung weakly from damaged hinges. They must of continued fighting after I attacked Loki given the massive hole that adorned the wall just beside the doors. The beautiful golden room now looked like the Beast had thrown a fit after Beauty brushed him off the first time.

My feet grazed the floor a few times before I found the strength to grab my footing. I was going to see if it was true that I could pick up Thors hammer. Not that I was going to swing it or anything just pick it up. I started across the room each step easier then the last as the spinning feeling of wooziness left me.

It took me longer then expected to make it to the table on the far side of the room which looked like the hammers resting place. My hand lifted slowly like a child's getting ready to touch their fathers power tools. The thought was the same, _Please don't let him catch me._

My hand slid down the handle slowly gripping as I caught my eyes glancing over to the door before lifting it easily out of the groove it was set in to. It was light, feather light and not what I was expecting. I ran a finger over the engravings smiling. "My son will be angry with you if he knew you were touching his hammer. Or able to lift it. Maybe we should put that back."

A hand curved around my own reaching the hammer back to its resting place. I turned to see the old man with the eye patch over his right eye. "I'm sorry please don't tell him." I said stepping away from him back towards the bed. He smiled at me as I climbed back in to the bed.

"Thor will be pleased to know you can lift it when he is ready to accept it. As for you how are you feeling? Did Loki hurt you?"

I smiled walking back to the bed carefully climbing back into the tall bed. I sat high up with the pillows looking over at the aged man before dragging the sheets back over my legs. "I'm a bit tired but otherwise I feel fine. Loki didn't hurt me just made it hard to recover from what ever he did."

"You know we have fallen to dark times? With you here we hope to gain some light with the Dark Elves reigning down on us with darkness. I know you ar not aware of the credence's that befall us today but I hope for you to grow with us and help to fight to keep our universe alive with rays that should light all our worlds." The old man took a deep jagged breath and sat down with me. He seemed tired whether it be from his age or something else I did not know but it was clear a toll had been taken on him.

"Dark Elves? Are you at war? I mean honestly what good could I do?" I questioned nervously I was a self proclaimed weakling and lack luster on the shelf of helpfulness in my own eyes. I was no warrior so what good was I against one soldier let alone an army I wondered.

Odin straightened his back looking to me a spark in his eyes. Of what, hope? He was mad if he saw hope for salvation with me as his savior I would toss the white flag at the first chance given.

A smile grew on his withered face as he started to speak but stopped obviously rethinking what he was about to say. He grabbed my hands gently in his own when he was ready like a silent plea from his heart. "Your blood can awaken an ancient army that even your father would not dare tto disturb their slumber for his own plight. He did not hold the key to waken them being a man but you can. Your blood is pure a woman's strength. I beg you as my final wish to awaken your sleeping kin, the Elders of Stone long enough to bring down Malekith's army. Once they are gone you can choose to do as you please whether you stay here with my son or go back to Midgard to continue your path of destruction for eternity." He held tight to my hands a slight shake in his own as I thought over his favor of me.

"If I wake these elders who to say they will not retaliate for what you have done.?" His eye met might as he reached to lift his patch.

_Moments after he lifted it I was standing on a glass type path with him tall beings with black, white and golden feathers. They all seemed congregated around us none angry just saddened. I was about speak when Odin did. "My enemies, my allies, we stand here today with one true foe. We must protect the light and our realms though your great realm has fallen for one mistake of a selfish ruler. We must fight for the last of your kind and the world which vowed to protect her. Are you with me?" The creatures around us burst into a rallying cry as many lifted weapons. _

The vision passed and I sat with Odin again on Thor's bed "Do you believe me?" He asked.

"Can I sleep on it?" I responded yawning falsely. He k nodded his head and stood leaving me, but not alone. Thor had arrived sometime during the vision and he too appeared tired. More than I was due to faking on my part.

Once Odin was gone Thor closed the doors and started to remove clothing until he stood just in a tight set of black boxers. Though they had a steal groin piece they were boxers none the less. I had half expected a loin cloth but to my dismay I found myself flushed just as much. "Are we really sleeping in the same bed." I blushed sliding below the sheets to hide.

"Yes. I will not harm you I promise." He stated climbing in close to me. I crawled away a bit only to be drawn back in by one strong arm. "You will learn to enjoy my company" He added as I closed my eyes never feeling the depths of my dreams consume me.

CJESTER:That's it for the first chapter tell me what you think. All chapters will be this long if not longer. I may not be able to post every week but I will be trying to.


	2. Wine, and Spirits

Disclaimer: I still don't own Thor or his universe, but I wish I did. So On with what I can call mine. This chop chop messy style of a fanfiction.

**Wine, and Spirits.**

I woke to the sound of a mans heavy foot steps. Even though I did not want to rise I did against the deep will in my mind that told me not to. When my groggy sandman crusted eyes finally found the strength to open I saw him. It was no disillusion I really was in Thors bedroom and even more I had slept with him. Well not slept with him like I would have if I was a drunken booze hound last night. No I was dead sober and uncomfortable beyond any means that I could explain.

"Little... Alaina" He quickly corrected himself. "How did you sleep?" I rubbed my eyes and yawned looking to him with a smirk. Even in the rapture of things I found that I felt strangely amused that he cared.

"Warm and extra cozy, no fault of my own, may I add." I laughed at this while musing my fingers through my ebony hair. His lips curled into a smile no doubt he was pleased by my bubble invasion. I could tell by the way his lips formed a giddy smirk of utter enjoyment in my displeasure.

"So you slept well." He more teased with a deep girthy laugh. My mind threw a temper tantrum as it rolled from his chest. How dare he laugh at me. I never wanted to sleep with the man to begin with. AND how dare he keep pulling me back to him. I hoped he didn't get a wink of sleep from me trying to slither away from him having to pull me back every ten seconds. I was lucky I had the chance to get any sleep with the way he was man handling me through the night.

I stood from my perch on the bed and swept passed him to the bathroom. "You should know I did not like your advances in the bed. You're a pervert , THE CREEPY PERVERT GOD OF THUNDER. WE SO NEED SEPERATE BEDS!" I screamed slamming the door shut.

"I see your just as fiery as last night." He mumbled but I heard him. A small knock followed as he opened it invading my personal bathroom space. "You should get use to being close to me."

I ignored him splashing cold water on my face. How dare he come into the bathroom I wanted to slap him, No I wanted to put him out of my misery. Like an uncontrollable child throwing a fit I swung on him my hand connecting with his face. Not the side like a traditional slap to the face but dead center on his between the eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He blew up uncharacteristically. I was about to slap him again when he caught my arm lifting me. "Don't do that again." He said carrying me out of the bathroom tossing me on the bed. I waited for the burn of my shift but it didn't come I wanted badly to just rip into him but there was a block like a safe door locking me out.

"Your a monster, a fucking god of the underworld." I hissed tossing everything I could find on the bed at him. There was a small sensation of satisfying contentment from this causing me to stop. The break gave me a second to take in what I was doing and how I looked at that very moment to him. Like a human sized bird coated in black feathers sitting atop his bed, pouting

I had changed but I did not feel it, and to make things beyond gratifying I had managed to injure Thor with my not so mighty blow. Blood steadily was dripping from his nose as I made eye contact with him. "Your the monster. You don't even know what your doing nor that you are completely shifted and ready to kill me for invading your personal space. How am I supposed to keep you safe when you won't even drop your guarded safety net." His eyes left mine and he exited the room.

Feathers from the pillows floated up off the floor mixed with my own black feathers as he slammed the door shut breaking it free of its already damaged hinges letting it collapse to the floor with a thud. Upon its departure from its place snug between its twin and the wall were the five servant women exposed from their hiding place behind it.

The same five from the day before who had cleaned and dressed me. "Miss we need to get you ready for the day ahead." The eldest of the group said stepping in and over the door as if nothing had happened the moment before.

It took longer this time being that the women had to calm me to shift back to my human form. After they were done four departed leaving me with the older one. She seemed to the one in charge of taking care of my daily avenues. "First I will take you to eat perhaps after we are done we will head down to the gardens for leisure. At noon you will be needed at the throne room to be crowned as the next princess of Asgard." She smiled at this as I tried to pry my overly tight corset lose to breathe just one breath that was not strained and short.

"Um does this thing have to be so tight?" I questioned pulling at it only to have my hand swatted down from it. "I can't breathe." I whined out tossing myself on the bed dramatically.

"Get up before you ruin your dress." I sat up looking at her before getting up. The room was clean when I looked around must of happened while I was being bathed. The door was gone but not replaced though. The woman finally strode out of the room leading me so I followed. The palace was gorgeous in the daylight the golden accents sparked brighter then they did in the dim light of the night torches.

Our walk to breakfast was longer then I had expected and my appetite was growing the longer the walk became. The entrance to the dinning area was covered in curtains that two woman slid to the side for me. Food lay out in the vast room on large plates. The contents of the plates were not what I had expected for breakfast. Fruit of every type was cut and placed ornately on one table the next was every type of cooked meat, a heart failure waiting to happen. Breads were piled on another and eggs poached, fried and boiled to perfection. All of the food made me salivate the smell over powering my already enormous appetite into over drive

The woman servant walked ahead of me grabbing a plate placing fruit and other items on it as I walked to the first table to catch my attention, deserts. I reached for a danish of some type with red jelly only for another hand to grasp it. I looked to the danish thief. He was a fat man with fuzzy red hair flowing from every follicle that his face could produce. "Hey, I was going to eat that." I growled at him as he ate it in three large bites.

I looked back at the table for another but they were all gone. "Your late for breakfast serves you right not to get one with him around." A woman spoke from behind me.

I turned to look at her seeing two more men sitting at a table that had gone unnoticed by me. The woman was clad in warriors armor. Something I found odd from it said there weren't many like her here in this realm. The men to her right were both wearing similar armor, but masculine and rough . The first was looking at me with a smile wider then any I had ever seen making me wonder what he was finding so funny when he looked at me. The one next to him hadn't even looked up from him plate, lacking the same curiosity of the one next to him who was still bemusing my presence.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at them. The man who hadn't noticed me yet stopped eating looking to me.

The woman stood looking me over once. "I am Sif and these three morons are Warriors Three, Fandral Hogun and Volstagg." The three stood at their names each on cue.

She sat back down rolling her eyes at them as they boosted muscles and bellies alike. "You must be Princess Bird." Fandral said looking at me a Smirk still laden in his expression. "I hear you gave Thor a firm awaking to reality." He laughed opening his mouth to continue.

"Now Now Fandral she might have caught me off guard but she did no permanent damage." Thor eyed the room with a strong firm glare sitting down at the head of a table where a woman served him a plate mounted in food and a stein filled with. Filled with... beer or lager. My vice was here in the room with me . One cup of wine my drunk side screamed as I gazed about the room for a shot or a bottle... something.

As I perused the drinks a hand caught my shoulder. "Miss no drinks not til your crown has graced the top of your head. The lady servant seemed well aware of my usual dietary habits given the concerned expression she was giving me. "I know how you are with fine wines and spirits and no Ale will be gracing your lips today." She added pushing me towards a table to sit. It already had a plate set with food next to his truly and I was not at all happy he could drink while I could not.

"And why is it I can't have one tiny little glass of wine?" I asked seeing a barrel of something I really wanted to drink all in one sitting.

"You will not have any drinks until you have been crowned. The public here may not want to see a blithering drunk crowned as their princess." Thor answered for her as she shoved me down in my seat.

I sat there picking at my food looking to the barrel of wine wondering about its texture. Was it smooth and sweet? Bitter and dry? Tangy and soothing? I wanted a taste. I set my fork down not taking one bite and stood. "I'm not hungry." I stated dryly like the wine might have tasted. I turned to leave knowing I could not stand to be in the room with a vice like that calling out my name.

"Eat." Thor stated pulling me back down into my chair. I was becoming irritated. Had he really missed the part of my life where I lived off of alcohol rarely eating or enjoying anything that needed to be chewed.

"No offense to your cook but I am not hungry. I would have eaten a danish had you fat friend not devoured them first." I stood again only to have Thor grab me standing himself obviously missing the fact that I was not hungry.

"I said eat. There was not another option." He tried to guide me back to my seat only to have a fresh plate of food smashed into his armor.

"I SAID I WAS NOT HUNGRY!" I shoved passed him and down through the curtains narrowly avoiding one of the women who had opened them for me when I arrived. The gardens lay just below the room I was standing clearly visible through the tall pillars holding the roof of the palace effortlessly.

I kept the same pace of my hasty exit over to the side of the room and lifted myself over the wall dropping without a care down into the gardens landing square on my toes crouched. As I stood I saw the beauty of the landscape around me. Every inch of the garden was covered in flowers or trees all in bloom. Each flower looked as though it had burst just for me. Blue, red, pink, orange, of almost every shade, a rainbow of a Monet painting sprinkling every corner in my eyes view.

"ALAINA! GET BACK HERE!" Thor's voice rang out. I dashed into the trees keeping low in them looking for an exit. He had no control of me and I was keeping it that way. After a few moments of rushed walking I found a door leading out of the garden to a flight of stairs over hanging the city below. I slid out of it and down towards the bustling city.

Upon reaching the base of the stairs my eyes grew seeing the city. People were rushing around, chatting about the new princess, wondering what she may look like. "I bet shes a monster like all the other Darterians." A woman said as I slid passed her and another woman talking.

"No I heard from my cousin who is a maid she beyond beauty." The other stated turning in a spin while pressing her hands around her face with a smile.

A man at the stall selling fruit near laughed haughtily, "That's not what I heard from my brother who is a guard. He said she exploded into a monster late last night ripping doors and pillars from the foundation."

I laughed at this stopping in my tracks. "I heard she was a drunken scared woman torn from her home and brought to this place only to be forced to marry your monster of a prince." They all turned at once to look at me mouths a gape staring not one ready to speak so I continued. "What are you scared, or maybe your just all wrong?"

I turned to leave the woman who called me beautiful finally speaking up. "You're... you... I mean you're our princess?" I spun looking back at her but she had bowed down low her face to my feet as the other two followed.

Looking at them for a moment I dropped down lifting her face to look at me. "I am not your princess, and you do not have to bow to me. What have I done to earn your respect?" She smiled at me. "I am a monster, one that doesn't want to be here nor deserves to wear a crown. I just want to drink til my hearts content with no worries or wonders of any world beyond my mind." I added.

She stood as I did. "No monster I know of would only want to drink their day away. Monsters plot to destroy and hurt. You, You're just lost." She added pulling a small bottle from her side handing it to me. "If you desire to drink your life away than so be it."

She left me standing there looking at the bottle as the man who had previously called me a monster bent on destruction spoke. "So a drunk is all that is left of the once powerful Darterian realm." He went back to his stall as I walked into the crowd holding my bottle not even daring to think to open it.

Had I just given them a sad view of the soon to be princess. A drunk bird who wanted to drown in her own pathetic sorrows of loneliness when there was an entire realm of people counting on me to be a leader.

"ALAINA!" I heard Thor's thunderous yell from behind me. I smiled lifting the bottle and pulling the cork. Thinking..._' To my lips and down my throat happy is a belly full of booze.'_ The liquid spilled down into my mouth a slight burn of memory going with it. This is how I am, I drink and I don't care. With the bottle drained I placed it empty in a basket next to me and turned to meet Thor's rage.

He stood there just staring for a moment before I felt the pure alcohol hit me. Something was strange about this liquid like it was the perfection of my vice. I could see Thor's lips moving but no words graced my ears just a calm silent serenity.

"Shut up." I said softly. "All you ever do is yell and try to control me. I haven't even been here 2 days and you're being abusive and cruel." I said drunken but my words weren't slurred.

His mouth stopped moving at my demand and he seemed to be thinking. Nothing good I figured he was the God of Thunder. "What?" He asked looking at me.

Like the liquor was speaking for me my voice rang out again rudely. "You need to shut up I don't care Thor." I said slightly louder this time. I turned to walk away but a hand caught my dress ripping it as I was pulled back.

"You are not allowed to leave the palace." Thor's voice rose but fell to a whisper as he lifted me. I was all but stupid drunk at this point. Not caring what he said. My body sat in his arms as my feet and hands swung to an Irish Pubs anthem. My mouth singing it out as he headed back to the palace.

"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling. From glen to glen, and down the mountain side The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying.'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide." At that line I felt the booze take me. The sun even though it was bright flickered and I felt my eyes close and my head dropped. _'The first time in history a bottle had gotten the better of me and I didn't even get to enjoy it.' _I thought before they dark of unconsciousness consumed me. "Alaina?" I heard someone say. "Wake up girl you will miss your ceremony." I lifted my head as it was pounding with my heart beat. "Owe... what the hell happened?" I asked . She smiled setting a cloth into a bowl. "Well, you got drunk after I asked you not to. I figured our liquor would be a lot stronger then that human version you have so happily wasted your life on. I knew that it would knock you down a few pegs I thought you could wait." I rolled my eyes standing up faltering slightly only to be caught and held up by a strong set of arms. "Serves you right for drinking an entire bottle of Asgurdian brandy." Thor's voice chided. I felt to woozy to fight laying my head on his chest. "You know I can't hold you up during your ceremony?" He more asked than stated. I nodded lifting my head. "And why not?" I asked trying to step away from him of my own will only to have my legs wobble unsteadily. "Can I at least lean on you?" He smiled at this lifting me and setting me back in bed. "No you can't we have postponed it knowing well enough that your body would be weak after that much brandy. So instead you can rest. Next week if you are behaved enough we will hold the ceremony and declare our engagement." I frowned at this squishing a pillow over my throbbing head. The bed beside me gave slightly with pressure as Thor sat next to me. "You should know it was not postponed due to your childish behavior. We have political issues that have arisen and need to be dealt with. But you should not worry since your not a princess yet." He said giving me the sense that I was not worthy enough to know yet, or he was just teasing. I wasn't sure my head hurt to much to pick out whether he was being sincere or not. "Why can't I know? You act like I will spill all the juicy details. Not that I will remember anyway." I said through the pillow. "War." Is all he said as he stood and exited the room. I sat up at this sobriety instantly jolting me out of my stupor. "War? What war? The servant woman pressed me back in bed and I looked at the door which was now back in its place. Loki stood just beyond it as Thor started to close it. a flash over coming my eyes as he did. The woman from the market appeared where Loki stood for a second and faded back to him as the door clasp shut. "Loki? It was you?" I whispered in question and like he had heard me a voice echoed into my thoughts. _'Little Crow, never take things so willingly from anyone you can not trust.' _His laugh recanted slowly til I felt myself in slumber. Just a dream, my mind led me to believe. It was all just a dream. I would wake up tomorrow in my flat completely sober and cured of my dirty habit after a night of dreams like this. 


	3. Abeyance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any Marvel realms. Maybe if I am lucky they will love my fanfic enough to like Darterians. Yea right I do own Darterians. **

**Abeyance**

The sun woke me which was not what I had expected for my second morning in Asgard. Thor was not with me in bed nor was he in the room I was alone and without my self professed protector.

I gathered myself slowly as the hang over blurred my vision. Asgardian Brandy was a bitch of a headache and I knew I wanted my servants help this time. I carefully pulled my legs over the edge of the bed moaning groggily.

My displeasure must have been heard as the five women entered helping me out of bed and into the bathroom where my new morning ritual commenced. This time they did not put me in a tightly fitted dress but a loose fit gown. I was happy for this, given my stomach would have hated the extra feeling of pressure.

Not one of the women spoke to me as they left, even the older one departed leaving me alone. Their faces were all sullen and sad giving the impression that something had happened.

I left our room heading to the dining room to find something to sooth my stomach. Fine wines and booze were not on my mind this time. I could do without the effects until my body was capable of handling them. The walk seemed shorter this time and upon my arrival I noticed the room was empty of people. Food lay out untouched even the danishes I had wanted yesterday lay in their place. No one had eaten.

I made my own plate sitting alone and eating. I heard no one speak and no one move while I did. Compared to the day before it was a barren wasteland and it perturbed me. Had I really made everyone so mad at me, that I was left alone to my own devices.

I finished my plate leaving the dining room. There were no servants to open the curtains either times and I wondered if they were told not to. As I rounded the corner of a hallway out to the main court of the palace, I finally heard voices speaking.

I slowly followed the sound keeping myself hidden so I could listen. "Thor and Loki have not been found. I fear the worst." A woman's voice that sounded like Sif said.

"No signs of them?" An older woman's voice said shakily a sob racking through every word.

"The elves befell us faster than we had expected, we were taken of guard. Thor and Loki were ahead of us as the gate closed to the realm. When we finally were able to enter the realm they were not there." Volstagg said, his all too familiar girthy voice giving him away.

"My sons are no weaklings they did not fall I can guarantee they are alive and well. We will find them even if we have to use her." Odin said, chatter arising in the room with discontent from his words.

"She is unpredictable and incapable of scenting anything more than a bottle of wine." Hogun yelled over the top of everyone else. I knew he spoke of me. Who else would be in search of a bottle of wine. Unpredictable maybe but incapable I was not. Unwilling was more of a possibility.

I entered looking at the people standing in the Throne room. "Why is it that you would keep me out of this conversation but plot to use me to find them?" I asked gazing around making eye contact where it was needed.

Odin stood from his throne raising his hands to come to his side. I obliged joining him. His strong arms joined around me in a hug, that I was not ready for as his lips fell to my ears level. "My sons are lost in the Dark Elves realm, Svartalfheim. We are at war and you can find them where I can not. If you are to be my daughter you must go there and bring them back."

When he released me his eye met mine, sincerity glazed across tears ready to fall from it. "If I do this will I be free to do what I please and make my own choices?" I asked.

A single nod gave me the answer I needed as I looked around the room at the others. "Am I going alone or will I have someone with me?" The room burst into argument again, as many wanted me to go alone.

Odin slammed a fist down on his throne causing the room to go silent. "I will send you with our best men and woman. Sif, and the Warriors Three. They should suffice." The room seemed pleased with this decision and emptied leaving just the few chosen, Odin, Frigga and myself. "Take her and have her fitted for armor which will not keep her from shifting." Odin stated sitting back down in his throne.

Sif led me down to the Bifrost where it was opened to he Dwarven realm our arrival was not expected but we were welcomed. We dropped to the ground as three dwarves greeted us. Sif stood strong on her own but me I collapsed to the ground, the breath drained from me.

"Milady, are thy fine?' A tiny man said reaching down to me. His features were rough, a shaggy beard strewn from the bottom of his nose to his belly. No mouth was visible but it was evident he had one when he had spoken.

"I'm just peachy." I said standing woozier then ever. Sif on the other hand, had not waited for my recovery. I could hear her speaking to one of the other two.

"We need armor made as soon as possible for a Darterian. Armor that will shift with her." The dwarf frowned looking my way, as Sif continued. "We must move with haste or the sons of Odin may be lost."

At those words the three dwarves snapped into action. "Follow us but promise the Dart will not attack us for our flesh." One spoke heading down a path into a mountain.

Sif smiled at me knowing, I did not have the same pallet as the Darterian that were written ill about over the years. I was a human, with a twist. "This Dart will do no harm, for her the only vice is, over a bottle of wine." She teased passing a sparkly gaze at me, a smile still hinged where it hung seconds before.

We walked up the summit to its entry, within a large city came into view. It was carved inside of the mountain vast and completely filling the center of the monstrous landscape, that it hid in like a nesting doll hidden in a larger one.

During our walk beyond the gates there was silence for along period of time before we entered a black smithing shop at the base of the city. "Here we can make what you ask for." One of them said before going to a back room.

He returned moments later with three more dwarves. All six gathered string and pieces of wood with markings on it before coming to me where they started to measure. This took a matter of moments and all six dispersing to different doors.

Sif looked at me a small smile. "I thought I would be the only woman in our realm ever fitted for Dwaven armor yet here we stand." She took a seat in a small chair made for a dwarf motioning to the one beside it. I joined her my knees tucked beneath my chin uncomfortable but feeling the faint possibility that I had finally been accepted by someone who I could confide in.

Did I honestly belond in armor fit for a warrior . I knew she certainly belonged in armor when I did not but Thor and Loki currently needed a tracker. I did not know if I was capable of this but I was going to try if my freedom was at stake. "I think its use may be minimal. Honestly what could I use it for after I find them?"

She smiled again "We could be the Lethal Ladies Two." She laughed pretending to swing a sword. I couldn't help but laugh with her. Lethal Ladies Two, more like Lethal Lady and Liquored Lady the unexpected duo. Yes that was a better fit.

"Your wrong there if you think I'm lethal, you're damn wrong. I couldn't kill a bug if it asked me." She laughed again. Patting my hand.

"Your more dangerous then you think. If a bug smashed a bottle of wine you'd squash it." I roared into laughter. She was right no one dare destroy a bottle in front of me and not die moments later.

The conversation gained momentum as we waited entering topics gauging from womanly things to how I truly felt about Thor. Time had passed rapidly when we entered the Thor related topic.

"Thor might be a jerk Alaina but I honestly believe over the years he has watched you grow, love has over taken his hate for your kind. I know it saddened him greatly when he could not stop you from becoming a raging alcoholic. Odin would not allow him to bring you home until you matured. You should open up to him. Give him a chance to woo you." I thought about this for a moment as the dwarves all assembled in the room with us as I nervously rubbbed my hands together over more then just an armor fitting.

Each was holding a piece of armor meant for one respected area of my body. They seemed content with their product and they beckoned me to stand. "Young miss you will find this armor light and easily maneuverable." The tallest of the group said. "We even sent off for this leather body armor to be sewn for you as it is hard to fight in a dress." He added. Though I was content with the armor and I was still feeling the edge of uncertainty. Was this really going to work out and was this armor going to become a bigger part of me?

Even though I was surprised they had made a leather garment to wear below the armor. I wondered if they would watch me change. "Um, is there somewhere for me to change into the under armor?" I asked tensely as I stood as Sif following suit.

"Of course my dear." The smallest one said but sounded like a woman. Making me wonder if dwarf women had beards too. He soon shoved me into a room with Sif to change. Sifs help was needed as it was difficult to maneuver to get it on. It fit tightly like a glove but not like a cursed over tightened corset . I was happy for that.

When we exited and the dwarves were ready placing each piece of armor on connecting one to the next with a click tight with little to no spacing. I felt no difference in the weight of it to the dress I had worn just before. It was amazing.

"This armor is made with ancient magic the Dart will have no issue shifting as it will take shape to any size or movement she makes. Just stay wary of a Dart when it shifts with such armor as it is hard to take one down when protected with such an old magic protecting it." I cringed as the dwarf finished explaining the detail of my armor. Had he really called me an it. I was a human... I was not an it, and I had emotions and feelings.

Sif thanked the men obviously seeing my discomfort from the dwarves words. "Thank you we must leave now I know it was a short visit but we have duties."

We exited quickly returning to the Bifrost. "Haimdall we are ready." She said, seconds later the strong Bifrost ripped us from the realm returning us to Asgard where the warriors Three awaited us, but not alone.

There stood Thor and Loki both broken and tired from battle. My heart was relieved but not because I did not have to find them but because they had returned safely and mostly intact. I felt a weight lift as a smile graced my lips. I was happy they had returned without my assistance.

"Little Crow, how lovely you look all in warriors garb. What were you to come and save us?" Loki grated childishly causing my stomach to churn.

Thor unamused by this grabbed his brother by the neck. "Loki we would have never needed her to find us if you hadn't closed the Bifrost. She is far more capable than you think." His anger was evident as he lifted and slammed him to the floor. It took the Warriors Three to pull him off as he proceeded to bombard Loki with his fists. I swooped in to calm him the best that I could, for Loki's sake not that I cared after he had insulted me.

In this time I had shifted my armor changing with me. Each piece carefully molded over my wings forming small single parts for each feather. The armor had allowed each to fall freely chattering like a bag of change being shaken. But only for a moment before my shift had lifted leaving, the boring me.

Thor seemed calmed by my sudden change to and from bird, and small amout of fear riddled his features as I finally spoke.

"Thor, remember he's your brother. You have other problems to worry about and Loki seems to fall to the bottom of the list when I look at the importance." Though fear show on his face Thor grabbed me tightly in a hug of some sort. His face pressing tight to my neck.

I could feel his breath tickling the nape where my hair started and I knew he was comforted by me somehow. Sif had been right he loved me even though he knew nothing about me except for what he had seen.

"I am sorry I worried you." He said lifting me. I could see Loki over his shoulder seething in anger. His eyes met mine, a glint of jealousy over coming him. He soon turned storming out of the Bifrost and I was glad as his emotional outburst was not needed. I did not really want to learn why he looked jealous over our sudden public display of affection, but I knew it would rear its ugly head when Loki was ready.

Thor did not release his hug, as he lifted and carried me to a a horse placing me atop its back before joining just behind me. His right arm wrapped around me as he grabbed the rein. "As a warrior it would be best for you to never leave my sight." Thor said pulling me closer as the horse took off towards the palace. For once I did not speak I was placid with the notion someone finally loved me.

The ride back to the palace was fast with a cold brisk wind that made my body shiver unwillingly. Thor must of noticed pulling his cape around me as we entered the gates to the court yard. Three servants helped me down as Thor dismounted on his own whisking me away quickly into the palace. We were close to our quarters when his fathers voice rose behind us.

"Thor do not be dismayed by the choice I made for your soon be bride. What would make of her if you did not return. She was our only hope of locating you if you did not return on your own." Thor turned to him leaving me where I stood. I could feel the rage radiating from his body as he did. I did not move to see his emotions burst as I knew they would. Electricity burned the corridor giving me the sensation, he was far byond his normal calm demeanor.

"Dismayed No... I am angry, that you would dare to send a woman to find us, while you hid here in the comfort and safety of our home. Your all seeing eye could see the betrayal of the treaty between the two realms but you could not see your two sons. Perhaps you were testing her to find what you truly can not see. Or perhaps where her heart lies? And if she succeeded in finding us she could find the traitor here that reeks of Elves. Can you not see she just ascended. You would have sent her and my friends to early deaths." Thor slammed the wall with his fist as his father retreated not one word spoken.

I turned to him as he pulled his fist back from the marble wall, dust and small pieces dropping to the ground. His face was red from the anger he felt and the betrayal around him.

He was angry his father would send me to die as a test if it was actually going to be a test. There was no doubt there. I would handle that issue myself with the God when I got a moment alone with him. As for Thor he was another matter I did not want to deal with. He was angry and injured. I could see it by the way he held his body as well as the wall. The walll stood in tact, less his injury it would have fallen.

"Thor, you need to bathe and get rid of the blood you are soaked in. A good nights sleep may help with your anger and some rest to clear your head so you can think about it in the morning." I stated grabbing his arm pulling him into our room. I closed the door before leading him into the bathroom where I filled the tub.

"I know you might want me to leave while you bathe but you're hurt and someone needs to make sure your not going to die." I pulled his armor loose of him and as I did he seemed intrigued doing the same to my armor. "Thor, quit."

He smiled down at me as I went to his back to remove his chest piece letting it drop to the floor with a clang. "Little Crow... am I not attractive to you? Why is it I can not disrobe you but you can me?"

I stepped to face him the smile still on his face. "Why would you need to?" I asked pulling his leg and arm guards free and letting them drop in the same matter. At that moment his body negative the armor gave my body the sensation of a chill, causing all the hair on my arms and my neck to stand. It was an arousal to say the least, his body so firm and strong before me I broke eye contact turning away, embarrassed.

"Your avoiding my question, am I not attractive to you?" He pulled another piece of my armor free dropping it to the floor.

I stepped back as he eyed me before removing his under armor, exposing his naked form statuesque chiseled and sanded from marble. My body quivered with satisfaction as I stammered to answer him.

"I never said I wasn't attracted to you. Your a jerk. A tool who forces his way into women... I mean forces women to do as his pleases. AGH... Forget it just get into the bath I will be in bed." I exited the bathroom removing the rest of my armor including the leather under armor before looking for my night dress. I was disheveled at best and beyond aroused by his advances. But I needed to keep my mind clear.

I ripped through my dresser then my cabinet to find my night dress all the while trying to keep the images of Thor clear from mind, failing at both.

The night dress was no where to be found not in a dresser a cabinet, no where. I found a shirt of Thors tossing it on and climbed into bed still seeing him as I tried to get him out of my mind. The room was dim only one candle burn next to me. I left it that way awaiting Thor so he could see.

"Your my woman you know?" I heard a voice say but it was not Thor. Loki stood at the door. I looked to him.

"And why is that, so you can degrade me and pick on me like a teenage adolescent boy?" He smiled stepping in.

"No because Thor doesn't deserve such a beautiful creature. Our kind use to mingle and crossbreed a thing of beauty. It's a reason why you're kind was cleansed from the universe. The crossbreeds were too strong." I stared at him for a moment as his face shifted from pale white to blue. He was not an Asgardian, but something I could not relate, hideous to my eyes. I grimaced at the thought of Loki and I mingling. As his face turned again to the pale flesh that suited him.

"My bride are you talking to me?" Thor asked exiting the bathroom. When he did Loki turned to darkness just fading away a smile on his face. One I did not trust.

Thor climbed in bed gathering the blankets over him before pulling me flush to his chest. "I've loved your for a long time." He said turning me to face him. He was warm and damp from his bath. But what threw me was his lack of clothing. I could feel him pressing deep to me his manhood hard and taunt.

"Thor not tonight..." I started as he kissed me. His lips were scarred from his battle and I could taste his blood as they cracked under the pressure. His tongue mingled around my lips and he tested for a weakened gap in them but I allowed him to enter at my own will.

His warmth loosened my body as I felt my hands caress his chest. I began dragging them down, nails digging in passing over wounds that were already there ripping them open into bleeding fissures again. It was like an uncontrollable lust and I could not stop myself as I felt my own body draw closer to his. I pressed tighter to him forcing him onto his back and straddling him. "No, we can not do this." His voice rose but I did not stop. I leaned in kissing him again stopping him from speaking. I was drawn to him right now but it felt feral, something I could not control.

He lifted my face from his, eyes connecting with mine. "We are not married yet." He said rolling me back to my side of the bed.

I glared at him angry. "Your the one who wanted this and what does it matter if we do now or not. I pulled him above me running my hands the length of his torso and he pulled me up to him.

His lips meeting mine again I felt his throbbing penis enter me, hard and penetrating so deep it pressed as far as it could go causing my body to tense from the force. I readied myself for him to take me but he pulled back laying me back down and rolling back to his side of the bed. I moved beside him wrapping my arms as far as I could around him with little success of actually hugging him fully.

"Your not making a mistake if you do this, but if you don't want to I will respect your choice. I just feel cheated you giving me a taste and taking it away." He turned to face me kissing my forehead, as I buried my face into his chest.

"Do you really want this or is it just your animal side making you this way?" He asked brushing his hand through my hair. "Your maturing has caused you many changes and right now your hormones are far from normal. I don't want to take you tonight and find that your angry with me in the morning. Perhaps we should give our feelings time." He spoke but I was sure I wanted it.

I did not want to press the issue, given I was happy he truly loved me enough to not take advantage of me, when I didn't know what part of me was really in control.

"Its fine Thor... we have time for now... but the next time you intend to leave me I expect to be told. So I can at least know what to feel. " I more lied. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I know sex would of felt great but that was just a physical thing. He knew I was more amorous then romantic and that our first time would have been wasted on pure animal instincts. My animal instincts would have been hollow unshared emotions. I was not ready if I could not feel the same mental attraction.

He truly loved me where I did not truly love him. It would take some time. I gathered my thoughts rolling away from him. His arms never leaving me. "I do love you." He said tiredly a yawn following it.

I could not help but reciprocate the yawn my eyes heavy and just tired as his own. "Good night Alaina." He finally said pulling me even closer.

I stared out into the room blowing out the single candle feet from me with a strong breath. As it flickered and darkness took the room a dark figure appeared and disappeared just as fast. Loki.

I looked again to see if he was still there but the corner where he stood was nothing more then a black abyss. With my mind sure he was not there I closed my eyes finally feeling comfort from the man who lay behind me. "Goodnight Thor, I don't think I can be without you." My eyes steadied to the darkness and for the first night I did not want to wake from this dream. And though my abeyance of losing Thor was over and the abeyance that Loki made me see in him scared me.

Note: Thank your for reading a review wouldn't kill anyone as a writer doesn't mind suggestions or feelings on happenings in the chapters. So Review if you want this story to continue. Very minimal proof reading on this really wanted to post this chapter.


	4. Bullet Proof

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor Simple right.

Chapter 4

Bullet Proof.

Sun broke the crest of the horizon, and I felt the eyes of the night glide from the room like shadows at noon. Sometime in the night I had found the discomfort, feeling as if we were being watched. Thor did not have the same senses, sleeping through my insomnia. I carefully pulled my body loose of his arms, getting out of bed.

"Alaina?" His tired voice rose, raspy tired from his wounds.

I turned to look at him, seeing his features ridden with concern. Had he known I did not sleep well? Or perhaps he had played it off that he was sleeping beside me, as to no arise concern, due to his injuries.

"I can't sleep. Just rest I will be fine." I said dismissing him, a futile attempt to keep in in bed and resting.

A smile curled up gracing his tired battle scorned face. "I know you didn't sleep all that long. Nor did I with the discomfort you were radiating all night. Shall we bathe?" He asked standing beside me.

"If you'd like to I guess we can, I mean if you keep it PG." I said walking to the bathroom door turning to smile at him. I had not forgotten the steamy evening we had shared before the night of eyes.

My smile slipped from my lips remembering the feeling of being watched. It did not go unnoticed with Thor, as I thought I might.

"What ails you?" He asked coming to my side as we entered the bathroom together.

I didn't know if he would believe my suspicion of being watched all night, but not telling him felt wrong.

"Thor, don't think I'm crazy or something. Okay?" I asked watching him fill the pool, more than just a regular bath tub.

He turned to me nude as the day he was born. "Why would I think that you were crazy?" He returned with a question to my question. This normally was a pet peeve, but he was left in the dark, to why I would ask such a question.

"Just say you won't see me as crazy." I stated pulling his shirt from my tired frame.

He smiled at this, climbing into the bath first before helping me in. "I will not think of you that way... ever." He grabbed a bathing stone and soap reaching to me.

A hand caressed my curves as another rubbed soap about my back before being replaced by a stone. Giving me time to think of a proper explanation. He continued this way for many minutes finishing before even starting on his own wounds. I turned to watch him, deep in thought.

"Well?" He asked looking to me.

"I felt eyes on us all night. Watching us." His face contorted for a moment before a grin besmirched his serious matured facade.

"Well of course you did. My fathers all seeing eye watches all those who he cares for. Him watching us last night was a fathers way to keep me from taking you." Laughter burst from him, as a blush burned to the top of my cheeks.

"EWE!" I whined. "He saw us didn't he. And he knows. We are so not living this down if he tells anyone." Thor's grin hadn't left, and he seemed amused by the betrayal I felt. His father knew all to well how chummy we had become the previous night.

Our servants entered not seconds later, seeing me dumbfounded was entertainment for them. Dressing me was an event as I watched Thor cloth himself. The ladies made comments like, "Shall My Lady prefer a formal or maternity gown?" and "When should we expect and new prince or princess.", pissing me off. Thor shewed them before I killed them.

Breakfast was were it all picked up, this time Sif, The Warriors Three and Loki of course goading Thor. I had finished my food quickly leaving the room before they directed the same attention to me.

The garden was vast as I had not the time the enjoy it alone yet. I sat beside a calming koi pond of sorts with a water fall. Th fish weren't like earths though their beauty was far from any koi I had ever come to see. Each gave a light show of neon and each scale sparkled in the bright sunlight. Some had whiskers long and dangling here and dancing there.

My high school fears of being teased were far from my mind , allowing me to just breathe and enjoy the surrounding.

"Lovely isn't it?" I heard a mans say. Not a voice I had come to know, with foreign undertones of a accent.

I turned to see who had joined me, surprised just feet from me stood a monstrous being with a scarred face, darkened from war on one side. Armor graced his mangled features, worn like his face with a sword gripped tightly in one hand.

I stood shaken from his sudden appearance. "Who are you?" I asked stepping back from hi, ready to run.

"Well, Who am I to a peasant as yourself . I am A prince a King to you. Malekith, the lord of the Dark Elves." I shifted unwillingly wings bursting from my gown. A grimace burdened his already grotesque face causing me to start for the palace.

He was not ready for me to flee and grabbed at the ripped cloth of my dress pulling me back as I started to flit flashing in his sight, disappearing and reappearing just before him with no advance. His sword pressed to my back, causing my body to freeze.

"Now I see. A Darterian of all creatures to love, Thor has fallen for you. How sweet." He whispered into my ears. "A better bride for myself, would you not agree?" I cringed at the thought yanking away from him violently.

I flit to the entrance of the palace many yards between us viewing him one last time. His sword in hand had been broken in our tousle and the top lay at his feet. He was seething with anger by this, how had this happened? Realization crossed his mind as he took in the events.

" You have ascended, more than just a weak human I thought you to be. See fit your leash doesn't choke you as I will if we meet again." He growled fear evident in his voice, and his hand shaking with the broken blade at his feet. He turned dashing into the depths of the garden.

I caught my breath calming myself to shift back to human form. It was harder this time, but the shift came. How was I going to explain this.

I entered the palace scorn and shaken, Loki the first to see me tattered and visibly crying. He leaned to Thor's ear inches in front of him whispering something.

Thor turned quickly rushing to my side as I collapsed into his arms. Small gasps and whispers started around the room before I finally heard Thor call for help. "She's hurt bring a healer."

Loki came to Thor's aid first helping him take me to table, that Fandral had cleared. They placed me on the table on my stomach and that's when I felt it pain. "She has been run thru by a blade." Loki said when I felt a small pull to the affliction to my shoulder.

"Not wise to leave the tip behind?" Sif said joining them.

The healer arrived tending to my wound. "Tis jus a small wound my lord. Nothing but a small gash. I will remove the blade tip slowly to try and keep it in tack if you wish. Perhaps it shall bring some idea to whom did this." I felt the small piece slide slowly from my skin scraping could be heard my hardened flesh grinding down on it trying to heal.

Once the tip was removed Thor exploded. "DARK ELVES!'" He fist slammed the table beside me and I laughed slightly, it had just been one.

"What is so funny?" He asked a his voice hoarse from his yelling.

"Nothing, just one elf did this. Seemed afraid once he realized what I was. Some Lord or something Maliki of something he said.." Thor's anger seemed to grow extensively at the mention of the almost name I has spoken.

"Malekith will die by my hand for this." He growled out.

I couldn't help but smile at his enraged displacement. "Thor I am fine. Let him sneak his way around this war. You will only give him ammo if you act like I am not bullet proof. You heard the healer I have no more than a small cut. But his sword broke touching me. The seed is already sewn and he fears what I may become. Trying to woe me with his daringly hideous pick up lines."

Odin entered before I could go on . "My son calm Thy self. She is right Malekith fears her and there is no good reason to run into a ambush without more than a thought. This was a rouse to trick you to attack when he is aware of weakness. Heal my dear boy and bring him to us as he is daring enough to enter our walls." Odin was right, brash decisions were not an option in war.

"Time to heal, and if you are wise you will train your betrothed to defend herself. " Fraya added.

Thor lifted me bridal style as I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sure we can find a good way to train. In the meantime I think I won't be going off on my own again."

The day passed with a tense abrasive comfort of being watched. Odin's Eye cast gaze where he wanted and today's circumstances had brought his view closer to home.

Thor left me for a council meeting which I choose not to attend leaving Loki to watch over me.

He was hard pressed with emotion. I could tell he was shaken by the attack, and I knew the love Thor expressed openly Loki could not. I wondered if he had watched me grow over the years as his brother had.

"Loki?" My voice unsteadily said rattled by the nervousness that curled in my stomach. I was actually scared he might actually love me like his brother. Though I could never be his.

His eyes rose to me from a small scroll he was reading. "Yes, dear soon to be sister?" He said rolling the scroll a bit to a section further along to read.

"Did you watch me grow? I mean do you really feel for me as your brother does?" His face rose again to answer my con-fuddled question.

"Does a fish love a worm? Does a lion love a gazelle? I am to you and a predator is to its prey. I may love you because of an attraction, but in hindsight my father has seen to lives for you. One with Thor and the other with myself. You are a firecracker from your earth waiting to be lit. Less the flame you are one piece with the flame your just a second of beauty followed by cinder and ash. I would only bring your downfall. The sacrifice is worth more than just one century that I could have you. When I know I could live you have you near me forever." The solemness of his expression told me what he said was true.

On one hand he could whisk me away to have me for a short time where on there other he would have me forever. Though I knew he was not the type to take this decision lightly.

"Who would I have been happier with?" I asked not really expecting an answer.

Loki seemed at war with himself for much time before he formed a plausible answer that would not be definite. "We do not pick who we love, we just follow what fate has given us." I knew this answer was neither heads or tails. His usual trickery has etched its way in spirals around the half riddle he had given instead of an answer.

"So if we were meant to be happy for just a short time why would you let it go? Why not just enjoy the memory of the time?" He seemed confused by what I asked.

"I would not remember it... I would be long dead and you would be left a widow. I could not bare to leave you as a hollow shell. You will be just as happy with Thor and I will get the chance to be with you forever." He answered.

I smiled at him. "I don't think now that I know you would die I could be happy with you knowing you would die. So instead of a lover I need a friend not a mischief maker. Plus I may need someone to confide in and I know you would love to keep secrets from Thor." I knew he wouldn't be able to keep the promise to being just a friend and I knew I couldn't lead him on. So the just friends status fit this situation perfectly.

"He would kill me if he knew I was keeping your secrets from him. But if your willing to confide in me I am willing to keep them locked away for just you and I to know. Unless you try something stupid, I'll rat you out like a pig squeals." He smirked at this. So I crossed dangerous and stupid ideas of the secrets list.

Loki soon retreated when then dinner bell chimed, saying something about not being hungry and better things to do.

I walked down to the dinning hall accompanied by three large guards. My protection was of the utmost importance after today events I heard one mumble.

Thor greeted me at the curtains hugging me gently not to hurt my wound. "Loki wasn't trying to scare you again? I could take care of him if he did?" Thor asked leading me to our table, and helping me into my chair.

"No, he just told me some useless information about how fish love worms and how a lion loves a goat or something." It was half of the truth so I was technically lying.

Odin smiled at my version of events obviously knowing the true details of our true conversation. The all seeing eye seemed happy with my short and sweet explanation.

Dinner was short very little chatter and what was said about the infiltration was squashed by Odin who quickly changed the subject to wedding plans and grand children.

I was happy to leave not having to answer the age old question of, how long after should we expect babies?

Thor handled it with a simple "In time." Which sufficed for me.

"You were quiet at dinner." He said helping me into bed after our bath together.

I looked at him apolitically, "My mind was elsewhere." He pulled me close and I knew I could not be happy tonight as I could feel my torn heart.

Loki had caused a tear that I knew would take time to heal. I wanted to feel what happiness his love truly would bring.

"Good night my love." He said his breath tickling my neck.

I was blank for words but a comping mechanism answered for me. "I love you too." My mouth said without my heart or mind.

A month had passed and time with Thor was shared mostly alone. I hadn't seen Loki but twice over this period, I wondered if it was due to our attraction. The bad boy had always held a part of my heart and Loki was the ultimate Bad kind of guy.

Today I had found myself indulging in wine. It wasn't much as my body was still weak to its effects, but I needed something to wind down after extensive training. Thor had worn me down with combat strategy, while Sif taught me hand to hand combat. The Warriors three each had taken turns stinging deadly objects at me and gave me little hope of learning with their brute force style of teaching.

So here I was licking my wounds with one cup of Asgardian wine. "Alaina?" Thor said entering the lounge or so I called it. He was glowing today I had noticed as to why I was not sure. His ambiance was why I found my love for him growing daily. It was hard to sleep with the man I loved so much every night not being able to satisfy the sexual craving that had grown boundlessly.

I looked to him to see a smaller cloak like his own made of white fur hanging from one arm. "Yes, Thor." I acknowledged noticing he wore a cloak with the same fur style in red.

"My father has asked for us to meet him at the council.: He simply said. I stood and walked to him allowing him to reach an arm around me as we both started to the council room.

Upon our entry I knew this was no ordinary council meeting. Odin stood with a high priest by his side and the council was dressed for no ordinary meeting.

"Welcome my son and his soon to be wife." Odin chimed. Thor left me where we entered as Odin joined me instead. "I shall be the father to give you to my son." He whispered. The smile on his war aged face was bright and unmarred by the impending war ready to be waged upon us. With that smile he led me.

Our steps to the throne were short and slow as we ascended the stairs to Thor. Loki stood just 3 steps below his emotion boiling over but I knew this was my fate.

Once I was next to my betrothed the priest spoke. "You may now cloak your bride and bring her under your protection." Thor lifted the cloak over my shoulders placing it delicately.

The priest said his part as he should, leading us to the final words we would speak as two different halves to our whole.

"You may present you bride with her gift." Thor turned to Loki who handed him a sword.

He knelt down before me presenting it to me to take and I did. Once I held the sword Fraya excepted it to hold while Odin replaced it with a new sword sheathed and tied off with ribbon.

I bowed to Thor presenting it to him to take. As he took if from my hands I stood eyes meeting.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another, place thy rings and say the words." Loki handed Thor a ring as Freya gave me one to match. I allowed Thor to place his first. His steady hand caressed mine pressing the tiny ring to its final home.

I did the same and both of our hands were wrapped in holy cloth as we both said our vows,"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his/hers, and he/she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days."

With the words said the Priest smiled. "You may now kiss you bride." Thor took me grasping my waist tight to him leaning down kissing me. It was a soft kiss but deep and meaningful.

The council flooded fro the room with haste as Thor lifted me carrying me down to the entrance to the Grand Council Hall.

"Tonight we leave." He said setting me gently down on the marble floor. He lead me down to the gates of the palace where one horse waited a second burdened with supplies.

"Thor where is it that we are going?" I asked seeing that it was no mere trip down to the bi-frost.

He lifted me with ease onto the back of the first horse before mounting it himself. "We are traveling to the Mountains of the Gods. I have a Small cabin of sorts, where I would prefer spend our first night together. "

I turned to him as a servant handed a heavier cloak to him while helping him wrap it around me. " Why do I need so much fur? And what does it matter if we are alone your father can see all and knows all." I complained realizing mountain equaled snow.

"Well the mountains are cold and my fathers all seeing eye can see the cabin but not inside. I would prefer he not watch us to confirm we have consummated our marriage." With that said the horse took off and I could see the second one following behind us.

It had been hours, the sun had set, and Snow was now the back drop on the slanted slope we rode. "Thor, is this really a great idea?" I whined more than asking.

"No, but it is private and safe. This sacred land has the capability to keep those not of our realm out. Marriage and blood only allowing Asgardian to enter its peaks." I could here the pride in his voice.

I lifted my head from my fur wall to see a not so 'small cabin' as Thor put it twenty of so yards away. A fire rose outside from cauldrons, that framed the walkway and entrance to the 'Cabin' sensing our arrival.

Thor helped me down from the horse and inside even placing his sword down on the entry guiding my first entry to my new home.

After I was in he then brought the large baskets of supplies in with little effort . "I will be back in a moment Alaina. The horses need to be bedding down for the night in that stalls."

Walking down a small set of stairs and over to a large room lined with pillows and fur on the floor a massive fireplace burning in the center I found myself at home. Warmth radiating around me.

I pulled my cloak and boots off, before I crawled into the bedding of pillows and fur. It was perfect as I curled up next to the fire. "I see you found the bedding chamber?" A voice rose, causing me to turn and see Helena. I guessed she had arrived before us readying the cabin.

I rolled over staring at the wood ceiling all giant logs cut from massive trees. Each truly an Asgardian beauty, even after being stripped of its bark and leaves. "Yea I guess I did... Its peaceful up here. Cold but unseen while unreachable by evil. I think I might stay." I pondered not really saying it to Helena.

I could do with out the all seeing eye and Loki lurking. Most of all I could feel safe from the oncoming havoc of war. "Yes, I guess you will stay for some time once you are with child." Helena added.

I guess she was right if I were pregnant I would be a target labeled for death. A child of Asgardian blood and Darterian blood would be a creature of fable. No race would be dare wage war on our offspring, but protecting our child to ascension would be hard.

"I am pleased you are fine with staying here for the length of a war." Thor said entering the bedding chamber. I looked to him smiling. I was certain once he knew I was with child he would leave me for war.

Life would be quiet here if he left me , still he wanted me safe. He looked to Helena who left swiftly into the depth of the small castle built on the mountain of gods.

With her exit Thor stripped of his fur and armor, even pulling Mjolnir free of him placing it on a small stone near the fireplace.

I knew the night was young and Thor was ready. Bracing myself I took one last breath and reached for his embrace.

Authors Note: So 6 day work weeks do not make good times for writing. However it did give me time to stew on ideas. Review. Also I am working on a second Fic That will not be posted until all chapters a written. If you like Inuyasha you are in for a treat. Oh yea Sorry no sex scene til next chapter. Also I posted this with no proof read. As I did the last chapter. I will proof read when time comes available until then Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors Typing from 12am to 5 am is not easy after a full days work from 11am to 7pm. Also The first reader who can name the band two Chapter have been named for by song title and can pick out the double meaning in Chapters 3 and 4 will be given Cameo rights to chapter 5. Sounds Fair right? Thanks for reading.


End file.
